Rex Hide
Rex Hide is an ish-famous clone commando that is one rare clone that speaks some mando'a. He is best-friend and brother of Springer D. Whitejumper. CWA Emulator Ill be on CWA Emulator, if i can get on. Same name of course. Probably same gear in time. Early Life Rex Hide was born on planet Corellia to his mother Raeema Whitejumper and to father Rune Gundarkbeard . The Gurfglider family was living there when the Rebellion War started.Corellia was the safest place..Rex was trained together with his brother RC-783 to become Mandalorians,trained by there father.Rex was a grandson to Mandalorian Rage Ordo.Rex was also a member of Shadow Mandalorians group. yuuzhan vong war ''refuge on mandalore when the yuuzhan vong invaded the galaxy and came to mandalore, rex and boba were the first to meet them. when they insisted shelter, rex put his hand on his blaster and was ready to fire, but boba let them stay. when venku heard he was meant to fly straigh back to mandalore and try to get boba to deny but he didnt make it. part way through the flight rex's ship "the camogater" stopped him right in his path. " what are you doing" said venku. "stopping you from dying, i would be dead if you hadn't forgot your mum, etains saber" rex replied. "what?" shouted venku. the fight went on for about an hour then they made up and "where we headed?" said venku "to get help" replied rex and keyed in to the togoria system... data-ship on togoria '"'YUUZHAN VONG, HERE? THIS IS THE TOGORIA SYSTEM WHY IN THE MAND'A WOULD THEY INVADE HERE?" shouted venku " kandosii ven'ika, i didnt know they were here and i need to get somthing. we have to not get spotted"replied rex "yeah, whatever re'ika" avoiding the warships over the system, rex and venku landed on togoria. "this is the battlefeild where most ships crashed from the battle of togoria, see theres the escape pods and craft of the ship whoes admiral crashed into the empires cruiser"venku said "thats my old man, and thats why we are here" replied rex" the ships data got put on a medium sized craft, only me and my bro know" "wow your related to rage ordo!!!!" venku said rex and venku slowed slipped past the invaders and climbed onto the ship. then there was a helmet and 2 yuuzhan vong."that your old mans helmet?" whispered venku "no, probably some other one from a surviver" said rex slightly louder. rex picked up the helmet and put it in his backpack. drawing the lightsabers ( both belonging to his mother, etain tur-maken) venku put them at the yuuzhan vongs chest." rex get the data, NOW!" venku shouted "on it ner vod" said rex. rex slided under that yuuzhan vong warriors legs and shoved his data pad in a slot and pressed upload. "aha" said rex " we gotta go now " rex pressed self destruct. rex turned and saw 10 yuuzhan vong with venku on the floor, or so he thought. he was knocked out before he could actually make out what he saw... escaping captivaty coming soon... stealth mission on coruscant the missing sabers '' on mandalore, rex was just called by venku " rex, your the most stealthyest mando i know, someone took my sabers" "im coming right over" replied rex. rex grabbed his speeder and sped right over. "rex, apparently the sabers are on coruscant" venku said and got out a map" they are in this area, i will be in a ship orbiting so i can give back up in minuites". " we have to get past the imperial soilders" said rex when they got to the spaceport. drawing out his dc-17 m rex started firing. venku drew his pistol and also started firing. 1 by 1 the soliders went down. " haha that wasnt so hard" rex said. they jumped into the nearest ship and found a dead body and a saber hole. "hmmm" said venku " i sense this was a 2 man job, one person flew to coruscant and the other flew back here to stop me, this ship was probably hijacked" "interesting, lets go" said rex. rex punched the lever and they set off. a few hours later, they arrived on coruscant"ooh shab..." said rex. "what" said venku as he walking into the cockpit" ITS AN AMBUSH" "venku forward guns" shouted rex " ill get backward guns"! so many imperial fighters, ''thought rex. BANG!!! " we're hit i repeat we're hit, get to the escape pods". rex ran as fast as he can to the escape pods, ''theres the other saber. rex grabbed the saber and hit the eject button. the pod flowted in space, then a tractor beem hit the ship, still with 4 of the 5 escape pods in it... ''getting to the imperial prison'' coming soon.... Gallery Hide345.png|Rex without his mask Hide346.png|Rex in his Bounty Hunter gear Category:Gurfglider Family Category:Male Characters Category:The nickname squad Category:True Mandalorian Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Class Rank:Vagrant Category:Whitejumper Clan